


Taking your heart by surprise

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), Minor Luna/Raven Reyes, Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy meet at a masquerade, but when Clarke has to leave suddenly due to an emergency they both realize they never exchanged names. A few almost meetings and some meddling friends later, will they finally find their way to one another?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101
Collections: bellarkescord halloween gift exchange





	Taking your heart by surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkepticalBeliever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalBeliever/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Here is a fic that I wrote for a Halloween exchange on a discord that I'm on. Taylor, I hope you like it!
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).
> 
> And as always I remind you that I am writing and creating for t100 writers for BLM initiative and we are still taking prompts. Please check out [the Tumblr page here](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/) to see what we're all about. Is there a Christmas fic you'd love to read? A New Years story you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol).

Clarke looks around in awe. The house screams old money—which Clarke knows Lincoln’s family has. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling, a dim source of light in the dark room. It’s spooky and the perfect atmosphere for a Halloween party. All around her people are moving, all in elaborate costumes with masks on their faces. Some are painted on, some cover only part of their faces while others cover the full faces. It’s everything that Lincoln had told her it would be. 

Lincoln had said that this is a night where she can pretend to be someone else—where no one will know who she is. It’s freeing. It’s also unlike any other party that Lincoln has ever thrown. She wonders if it has to do with the new girl he’s been seeing. She still hasn’t met her, but she can tell that Lincoln is head over heels for her. 

Clarke adjusts her mask as she forces a smile to her face. She will have fun tonight. She looks too damn good not to. Somehow she had let Raven talk her into pulling out her Cinderella costume from a few years back when she’d attended a masquerade for some friend of her mom’s. She has to admit that it was a good idea if the attention she is drawing is any indication.

She reaches the bar, lifting a hand to get the bartender’s attention. Her whiskey is in front of her in mere minutes. She takes a drink as she hears someone clear their throat behind her. She turns slowly and finds a magnificent man standing behind her. She’s not one hundred percent sure what his costume is, but she knows it looks damn good on him. It’s obviously steampunk in origin—a fitted white button-down with flowing sleeves, a slim black vest, a pocket watch hanging from its pocket, and tight black pants that seem to be made of some type of leather material with straps and buckles all over them. His dark curls fall over the top of his mask—an intricate bronze mask made from what looks like parts of a clock that covers the right side of his face from forehead to just above his mouth, his nose, and the area around his left eye. 

“Hi.” He’s smirking at her and Clarke can feel herself blush behind her mask. His voice is deep and it sends shivers down her spine. She’d been staring—not that he seems to mind as he is blatantly checking her out as he lifts his whiskey to his mouth. 

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Great costume. I have no idea what you’re supposed to be, but it looks  _ really _ good.” She smiles as her hand reaches out to fiddle with the pocket watch hanging from his vest. “So what are you supposed to be?”

“Father Time.” The guy steps closer to her, leaning around her to set his now empty glass on the bar. 

Clarke tilts her head to the side as she watches him. “Isn’t father time supposed to be an old guy?”

“Well, he had to be young once, right?” He extends his hand to her. “What do you say Cinderella? Would you like to dance?”

Clarke considers him for a moment before she nods, slipping her hand into his. She gets to be whoever she wants to be tonight. Even the girl who flirts with a guy whose name she doesn’t know. Maybe even sleeps with said hot guy without knowing his name. She deserves this. “I’d love to.”

She lets him lead her out onto the dance floor, admiring him from behind as he does so. Damn. Boy is  _ hot _ . He turns around suddenly, pulling her against him as he begins to move to the music. One of his arms is wrapped around her waist, holding her close as the other lands on her hip. Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and licks her lips, watching as his eyes track the movement. 

Clarke closes her eyes as she loses herself in the music and the feel of his body against hers. She can’t remember the last time that she felt this free. College, maybe? But for the last ten years, her life has revolved around someone else and she has forgotten what this felt like. She doesn’t pay attention to the songs pounding through the room, just losing herself in the beat so she doesn’t know how much time has passed.

“I think I need a break.” His breath is hot on her ear as he leans over to speak to her. “Feel like going for a walk outside?”

Clarke’s eyes open slowly to find his face right there and she doesn’t hesitate as she leans up and presses her lips to his. He seems to hesitate for just a moment before he takes her face into his hands—his very large hands—and returns her kiss. At the first brush of his tongue against her lips, she lets out a sigh and opens them for him. He’s an amazing kisser and Clarke is breathing hard when they break apart.

“So was that a yes then?” He smirks at her.

Clarke laughs. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

He takes her hand in his once more and begins snaking his way behind the other dancers until they’re clear of the dance floor. He occasionally glances over his shoulder and she smiles when he squeezes her hand. He leads them to a set of double doors that lead outside into what appears to be a garden. 

Clarke gulps in the air, shivering against the slight chill in the air—a significant temperature difference from the stifling heat of the dance floor. He pulls her against his side as he lets go of her hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Thank you.” She gives him a soft smile as she glances up at him from under her eyelashes.

“It’s my pleasure.” He rubs his hand against her bare shoulder, sending shivers up her spine—a different kind of shiver this time. Clarke snuggles into his side, content in their silence as he leads her deeper into the garden.

* * *

Bellamy can’t believe his luck. He’d had zero intention of coming to this party, but Octavia had begged him. She said she hadn’t wanted the only person she knew at the party to be Lincoln—the new guy that she’s been seeing. A guy that Bellamy has to begrudgingly admit that he likes and admires despite his obvious wealth—which he knows is his own personal hang up. So he’d let Octavia help him come up with a costume that he’s honestly extremely happy with only to have his sister abandon him the minute that they arrived. He’d lost Miller and Murphy in the crowd and been considering leaving when he’d seen her.

She is beautiful—even in a mask, that is obvious. Dressed in a blue ball gown, clear shoes, a blue-silver mask highlighting her blue eyes, and a tiara on her head. It’s obvious that she’s dressed as Cinderella—even if it’s not the Disney version. Her blonde hair falls in waves over her bare shoulders. He hadn’t hesitated at heading her way when he saw her stop at the bar. When she’d turned around with a whiskey in hand, a man’s watch on one wrist that is most definitely not a part of the costume that he had been sure she was the perfect woman. 

He’d seen the way she had checked him out and he had not minded one bit. When she’d agreed to dance he’d been over the moon. The feeling of her body against his as she lost herself in the music had been a sight to see. And then she’d kissed him. He’s not even ashamed to admit that the kiss had stolen his breath. 

Now he leads her through the garden, arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. They don’t speak and it should be weird. He doesn’t even know her name, but he feels more comfortable with her than he has with anyone in a long time. He knows that he should get her name, her number—something, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment so they just keep walking. 

“It’s a nice night.” Her voice is husky as she glances up at him.

“It is.” Bellamy glances down at her. They’ve walked a bit into the garden at this point and the music from the party can barely be heard in the distance. He glances around and upon realizing that they’re alone, comes to a stop. He cups her face in his hand before leaning down to kiss her. Her lips taste sweet—fruity? He can’t place the exact flavor before his thoughts are moving away. 

She moans against his mouth, clutching at his vest as if to bring him closer. Distantly Bellamy hears a sound, but he ignores it. He’s too lost in her kiss to care, but suddenly she’s pulling away.

“Shit, hang on.” She digs her phone from her bag and puts it to her ear. “Hello?” She pauses. “What? Is she okay? Shit, I’m leaving now. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She hangs up the phone tossing it into her bag. “I’ve got to go. I’m sorry.” Her eyes are wide and the panic is written all over her face. She turns and starts heading back the way that they’d come.

“Wait!” Bellamy calls. “I didn’t even get your name!”

She doesn’t seem to hear him as she runs up the walkway, not even glancing back at him. Well, fuck. He sees something flash in the light as he hurries after her. It’s the watch that she wore. He picks it up, sees that the clasp seems to be broken. He flips it over to find an inscription.

_ You are my love and my life. _

_ -AG- _

Bellamy is sure that she’ll miss this. Maybe he can still catch her. He jogs up the path, looking around as he reaches the house again, but he doesn’t see her. She’s hard to miss in that dress—the blue the same color as her eyes. He pushes through the crowd until he hits the front door, eyes scanning the people milling around the front of the house, but again he doesn’t see her. Shit. He glances at the watch in his hand. Maybe he’ll be able to use it to find her. 

Bellamy glances behind him to the party that is still raging on and lets out a deep sigh. He’s even less in the mood to party than when he’d started the night. He should probably just call it a night. He slides the watch into his pocket and pulls out his phone, shooting texts to his sister, Murphy, and Miller. He can deal with their disapproval tomorrow. 

* * *

“So did you get some last night?”

Bellamy glares as he plops down into the booth across from Murphy. “No, you idiot. I did not.” He glances around. “Where the hell is Miller?”

Murphy shrugs. “How the hell am I supposed to know? Am I his keeper?”

“Well, I guess you didn’t get any last night either.” Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Because if you had you’d be in a much better mood.”

“Damn it, how did you both beat me here?” Miller asks, looking at his watch before sliding in beside Bellamy. 

Bellamy laughs. “Believe it or not, Murphy beat me here.”

“No way.” Miller frowns glancing between Bellamy and Murphy. “Murphy could not have beaten us both here.”

“And yet, I did.” Murphy shakes his head before taking a drink of his coffee. 

Miller rolls his eyes before turning back to Bellamy. “So what the hell happened to you last night? You disappeared and then you just left?”

Bellamy’s hand went to his pocket, where he’d put the watch when he’d left his apartment. He didn’t know why he’d done it, but something had told him to bring it with him. “Well, I met somebody-”

“Wait! You said you didn’t get any last night.” Murphy leans forward, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, if you’d let me finish, jackass.” Bellamy shakes his head. “I met a girl last night. We talked, we danced, we had a drink. We went for a walk in the garden and then when we were kissing her phone went off. She answered it, panicked, and then took off before I even got her name.”

“You’re kidding right?” Murphy shakes his head. “There’s no way you’re that unlucky.”

Bellamy snorts. “I wish I were kidding.” He pulls the watch from his pocket. “She  _ did _ drop this when she was leaving.” 

Murphy snatches it off the table, looking at it for a moment before raising his eyebrows. “And what was this girl’s costume?”

Bellamy bites his lip for a moment before clearing his throat and looking down at the table. “Cinderella,” he mutters, barely audible.

“I’m sorry.” Miller elbows him. “Did you just say Cinderella?”

Murphy’s laughter booms across the table causing Bellamy to glare at him. “You got Cinderella-ed by Cinderella?” 

“Only you, man.” Miller shakes his head. 

Bellamy shoves Miller before reaching over and grabbing the watch from Murphy. “Remind me why I’m friends with the two of you again?”

“Because nobody else can deal with your nerdiness,” Murphy snarks.

“Whatever.” Bellamy shakes his head. “I’m finding new friends.”

“Hey, don’t change the subject. I want to talk more about Cinderella.” Miller grins.

“Fuck off,” Bellamy growls. “Now are we getting breakfast or am I going home?”

Murphy holds up his hands in surrender. “Alright, we’ll lay off—for now. But only because I’m hungry and you need some coffee because you’re being a grouchy bitch.”

“I’ll show you a grouchy bit-” Bellamy breaks off as the waitress appears. He shooks her a smile because it’s not just the waitress, but the owner. “Hey Luna, can I get the usual?”

“Anything for you, Bellamy.” Luna smiles before turning to Murphy and Miller. “The usual?” At their chorus of yeses she nods. “Alright, I’ll have it out as soon as I can.”

* * *

“So how’s Madi?” Raven asks as she crawls into Clarke’s bed. 

“She’s doing better now. She’s sleeping.” Clarke turns her head to look at Raven. “Like I’d like to be doing right now.”

“Sorry, babe.” Harper crawls in on the other side of Clarke. “At least we brought you breakfast, right? And I am sorry for calling you home, but Jordan is a sympathetic puker and I couldn’t deal with two kids puking.”

Clarke sighs. She’s exhausted. She’d rushed home from the party the night before to take over for Harper who had been watching Madi and her son while Clarke was at the party. Madi had been up all night getting sick and there had been nothing that Clarke could do except hold her when she was done. There was nothing to make her feel more like a useless parent than being unable to make her child feel better.

“It’s fine, Harper.” Clarke shakes her head. “It just sucks because I met somebody.”

Raven sits up, one eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry, did you just say that you met somebody?”

“Don’t get too excited.” Clarke laughed. “I left in such a hurry I didn’t even get his name. Or give him mine. And to top it off, I lost my dad’s watch somewhere.”

Raven and Harper both scoot closer to her, cuddling up to her sides. Raven drapes an arm over Clarke’s stomach. “Well, you can call Lincoln after you get some sleep. Maybe they found it after the party and if not they can keep an eye out for it.”

Clarke lets out a deep sigh. “I know that you’re right. It’s just that last night started so well and then everything went to hell. Why can’t I just have one good night?”

“Who knows?” Harper shakes her head. “Maybe the two of you will meet again. You could always ask around. Maybe someone will recognize his costume?”

“Yeah, what was this guy dressed up as? Maybe I saw him. What did he look like?” Raven grins. “I mean, he had to be hot right?”

“Oh, boy was he. Black curls. Freckles. And he was dressed as Father Time, but not the old man Father Time.” Clarke closes her eyes as she pictures him. “He had this steampunk costume going.”

“Oh! I did see him! He did look hot.” Raven frowns. “But I have no idea who it was. I’ll ask Luna if she talked to him. Don’t worry, babe. This is one mystery we should be able to solve.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since the Halloween party and Bellamy still can’t get Cinderella off his mind. God, he hates referring to her (even in his mind) as Cinderella—it’s so dumb, but he has no other way to refer to her. He’d mentioned it to Octavia, but she said she hadn’t seen a Cinderella that night. It’s like she hadn’t existed, but he knows that she does exist. Even his mind couldn’t have come up with that shit.

“Earth to Bell.” Octavia waves her hand in front of his face. 

“What?” Bellamy startles, eyes zeroing in on his sister who is looking at him expectantly. “I’m sorry, O. I zoned. What did you say?”

“I asked if you were sure you didn’t want to come with me and Lincoln tonight.”

Bellamy shakes his head. “No, O. I’m not in the mood to go out tonight.”

Octavia sighs. “I could really use you there. Lincoln’s introducing me to his friends.”

“You’re a big girl and it’s not like you’re not great with new people.” Bellamy hates disappointing his sister, but there is no way she’s letting him drag her out to some bar to hang out with her new boyfriend and his friends. No, he’d much rather stay in and have some beers with Murphy and Miller—which is exactly what they have planned tonight. “Better that I’m not there anyway. You don’t want your boring, nerd brother giving them the wrong idea about them.”

“But what if they don’t like me?” Octavia looks down as she plays with her hair—an obvious sign that she’s nervous about that night.

Bellamy takes her hand in his, squeezing lightly. “They’re going to love you, Octavia. How could they not? You’re amazing and obviously Lincoln thinks so too or he wouldn’t be introducing you to his friends, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Octavia smiles and it only looks slightly forced. 

Bellamy laughs to himself. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“I really, really do, Bell.” Octavia’s smile is much more genuine this time. “I think that he could be the one.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen and he’s sure that his eyebrows are buried under his curls with as high as they rise. “O, you haven’t even known him that long.”

Octavia shrugs. “When you know, you know, right?” She laughs. “Calm down, big brother. It’s not like I’m proposing to him.” She pauses again, glancing at her watch. “Are you sure you don’t want to come? You can bring Miller and Murphy.”

“No, I’m sure. You go and meet his friends. They’re going to love you just like everyone else. You can tell me all about it tomorrow, yeah?”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Fine, old man. Stay home with your old man friends and I’ll go out and have fun.”

“That’s the spirit!” he calls after her as she heads for the kitchen. “Can you grab me another beer?”

“I’m not your servant,” comes her response but Bellamy knows that she’ll bring him one anyway. He glances at the coffee table where the watch that Cinderella had dropped sits. He hopes that he can find her so that he can give it back to her. It doesn’t seem like something that was being worn just for fashion—there is probably some sentimental value to it and he hates that she dropped it. Octavia already agreed to ask Lincoln if he knows who it might belong to so all he can do at this point is wait. And probably end up going out with them tonight even though he doesn’t want, but he has a very hard time telling his baby sister no.

* * *

“Fuck,” Clarke curses under her breath. She is so late. She’d gotten lost in a painting that she was working on—inspired by Father Time—that she’d lost track of the time. She was supposed to meet Lincoln, Raven, Luna, Harper, and Monty at the bar over two hours ago which wouldn’t be a big deal except Lincoln is introducing them to his new girlfriend that he is head over heels about. And she’s so fucking late. It’s not even fashionable at this point—it’s just pathetic.

She shoves the door open, seeing her friends at a booth in the corner. She practically runs over a waitress in her hurry, throwing an apology over her shoulder. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry guys.”

“Get distracted painting?” Lincoln asks, laughing.

Clarke furrows her brow. Is she really that predictable? “Maybe.”

“Babe, you missed some paint.” Raven points to her face as she laughs.

“Fuck.” Clarke scrubs at her face. “Did I get it?” 

“No.” A petite brunette stands up, wiping a damp napkin across her cheek before leaning away. “There we go.”

“You must be Octavia.” Clarke extends her hand. “I’m not generally this much of a mess.” 

Octavia gives her a big grin as she shakes Clarke’s hand. “It’s okay. Lincoln tells me that you’re an artist like him. There’s been a few times I’ve found him in his studio hours after we had plans. I just assume it’s an artist thing.” She shrugs. 

“You did miss meeting her brother though. Although Raven and I already know him. He’s a regular at my diner and Raven slept with him once.” Luna waves at her from across the table. “And Harper and Monty already went home.”

Octavia’s nose wrinkles. “Can we please stop talking about the fact that Raven slept with my brother? I’d really rather know nothing about my brother’s sex life, thank you very much.”

Clarke laughs with the others. “Well, I’m sorry that I missed him. I’m sure that I’ll have other opportunities to meet him since Lincoln seems so smitten with you so I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere any time soon.”

Octavia ducks her head, blushing slightly before grinning. “Well, I’m quite smitten with him myself so I certainly hope I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

“You’re not.” Lincoln pulls Octavia into his lap, kissing her softly.

“Ewww gross.” Raven throws a napkin at the pair. “I hate new couples. The PDA is terrible.”

“Oh hush, you.” Clarke shakes her head. “Like you and Luna aren’t like this half the time. If anyone should be complaining it should be me. I’m the only one who’s still single.”

“There’s always Octavia’s brother.” Luna shrugs when Clarke and Octavia glare at her. “Hey, it was just a suggestion. He is hot. I mean my girl has spectacular taste in partners—at least when it comes to looks.”

“Yeah, let’s not talk about the Finn debacle, alright?” Clarke shakes her head. 

Octavia leans forward, glancing between the three girls. “Oh, come on. Now you have to tell me what you’re talking about. What’s the Finn debacle?”

Clarke shakes her head. “Let’s just say that Raven and I met because we were both dating the same guy and neither of us knew about the other one.”

“Seriously?” Octavia shakes her head as she looks between the two of them. “And you guys became friends out of it? Sounds like you guys won.”

“Oh, we did.” Raven laughs.

Clarke orders a whiskey when the waitress comes over, settling back into her seat. She can totally see what Lincoln sees in Octavia. She’s fun and carefree, but down to earth. She’ll fit in well with them and she’s never seen him look so happy. Now if only she could find someone for herself. Which of course brings her thoughts back to Father Time. She keeps forgetting to ask Lincoln if he knows who it was, but now just doesn’t seem like the time. She can ask him later. Tonight is about getting to know Octavia.

* * *

Clarke takes a deep breath before pasting a smile on her face and stepping out into the gallery. After Lincoln had seen her most recent work he had insisted that she have a showing at his gallery and tonight is the night. She’s excited but nervous. It’s not her first showing and she knows it won’t be her last, but they’re always hard on her.

“Mama!” Madi comes rushing over, Luna and Raven on her heels. “You look so pretty.”

“Thank you, baby girl. So do you.” Clarke leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head. She glances up at her friends and lets out a whistle. “And the two of you are trying to steal my spotlight I see?”

Raven laughs as she wraps an arm around Luna’s waist. “Well, I know how nervous you get at these things so I figured we’d just draw some of the attention to ourselves to let you off the hook.”

“Well, thank you for that.” Clarke shakes her head, eyes drifting across the room to the centerpiece of tonight’s show.

The painting takes up most of the wall and even as she’d just started it, she’d known that it would be something special. Most of the pieces she’s showing tonight she’s done in the last month and a half—since the Halloween masquerade and she knows that it’s not a coincidence. There’s something about that night that had brought out her creativity and she’s never been happier with her work.

The main piece is done in blues, silvers, and blacks with hints of bronze—the colors of their costumes. It’s an abstract piece which is abnormal for her, but she knows that buried in the colors are two masks and a pocket watch. She doesn’t know if anyone else will see it, but she knows that they’re there. 

“And there’s the lady of the hour!” Lincoln’s voice booms from behind her.

Clarke spins around to find Octavia and Lincoln walking up to join them. “It’s a good turnout.”

“Of course it is.” Lincoln grins. “Your new work is amazing. I’ve already had offers on over half of the pieces.”

“Really?” Clarke’s eyes are wide. The showing has only been going on for a little over an hour and she can’t believe that people like her work that much.

“I wish you would let me introduce you to the crowd,” Lincoln says as he looks around. “But the patrons do seem to like the mystery behind the artist CG who never reveals themselves. I think that it might be part of the appeal to your work.”

Clarke laughs. “And we wouldn’t want to ruin that, now would we?”

“What are we ruining?” Murphy asks as he steps into Clarke’s line of sight.

“Just your life,” Raven deadpans.

Murphy sneers at her. “Like you could ruin my life. I’m a cockroach. Cockroaches can survive anything or have you forgotten that?”

“That you’re a cockroach? How could I ever forget that?” Raven rolls her eyes.

Murphy just grins as he throws his arms around Clarke and Madi. “How are my girls tonight?”

“Great, now that you’re here Uncle Murphy.” Madi’s face lights up as she leans against him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, kiddo. Maybe I can convince your mom to let you hang out with me sometime next week? Have a sleepover. It’s been a while since you’ve stayed over,” Murphy glances down at Clarke as he speaks.

“All you have to do is tell me when and I’ll drop her off. You know that.” Clarke smiles up at Murphy. He’s been a constant in her life since she was a child and he’d been there for her when the whole Finn fiasco had gone down and Madi adored him—much to Raven’s horror.

Murphy nods as he begins to lead them toward her main painting. “I’ll text you after I check my work schedule, but in the meantime, how about you tell me what I’m looking at here? And how the hell did you crank out so many pieces in such a short amount of time?”

Clarke feels herself blush as she bites her lip for a moment, looking at the painting. “Abstract art is supposed to be about finding your own meaning, Murph. I’m not going to just tell you. Figure it out on your own.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I found a watch and some masks so I’m curious what that’s all about,” Murphy smirks down at her. “Does this have something to do with Halloween?”

Clarke’s eyes narrow as she looks at him—she doesn’t know what he’s up to, but he’s up to something. “As I said, figure it out yourself.” She glances at Madi. “We should probably be heading home so you can get ready for bed.”

“You’re not going to leave your own showing this early, are you?” Octavia asks as she steps up beside Clarke.

Lincoln laughs. “She never stays for more than an hour. She’s above socializing with the people who are buying her stuff.”

“You know it makes me uncomfortable to listen to people talk about my work.” Clarke rolls her eyes as she shrugs off Murphy’s arm. “Plus, I can’t ruin the allure of the mystery.”

“Damn it, my brother still isn’t here. I really wanted you to meet him.” Octavia pouts.

“I’ll meet him some other time, O.” Clarke gives her a small smile as she touches her arm. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again—it’s not like you’re going anywhere.”

“Thanks, Clarke.” Octavia’s face lights up when she smiles. 

Clarke hugs her friends before heading out with Madi. She wraps her arm around Madi’s shoulder as they start walking down the sidewalk, barely getting out of the way of a guy who is hurrying into the gallery.

“Sorry,” he calls over his shoulder and he’s inside before Clarke can even say anything.

“Guess he was in a hurry.” Clarke laughs with Madi as they head toward the car. She can’t wait to get home and out of this dress—she much prefers wearing her pajamas to dressing up. And once Madi falls asleep there will be no one to judge her if she lets her mind drift back to Halloween.

* * *

Bellamy rushes to the gallery, already late. He almost barrels over a woman and her kid in his rush. “Sorry,” he calls, but doesn’t stop. He doesn’t have time. Octavia is going to kill him. He’d promised to be on time today and he wasn’t. Not even remotely.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Bellamy sighs as soon as he sees Octavia’s face. “One of my students was having a meltdown about their essay score. Swore up and down that I didn’t know what I was talking about or how to properly grade. I had to listen to him go on for over an hour about who his father was and how I’d better fix his grade.”

Octavia shook her head. “I swear you get the worst students.”

“It’s because they think Greek Mythology will be an easy elective and don’t realize just how much work there is to do.” Bellamy rolls his eyes as he looks around the gallery, eyes catching on a large painting in the center. “Wow.”

Octavia follows his line of sight. “Her work is amazing, isn’t it? You could’ve met the artist if you’d showed up on time.”

Bellamy’s head drops forward before he turns to his sister again. “Do you need me to grovel?”

Octavia crosses her arms as she considers him for a moment before shaking her head. “No, I just really wanted you to meet Clarke. She’s awesome, Bell.”

“I really am sorry, O. I promise I’ll meet her soon—after the holidays. I’ll be less busy then.” Bellamy bumps his shoulder against hers. He’s pretty sure that Octavia is trying to set him up with Lincoln’s friend, this Clarke that she keeps mentioning. She doesn’t seem to care that he’s pretty obsessed with finding the girl that he’d met on Halloween—even though everyone has been useless with helping him figure out who she is. But one thing that Octavia isn’t is subtle but since she hasn’t flat out said that she’s trying to set them up he’s been letting it go. “Am I forgiven?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Octavia grins up at him. “Come on, let’s go find the others, and then I can show you all the pieces. Clarke is seriously talented.”

Bellamy trails behind Octavia as she leads him across the room. He sees Lincoln, Raven, Luna, and Murphy standing off to the side, nodding in Lincoln’s direction when he looks up. He’s tried really hard to be nice to the guy since Octavia is head over heels for him and he thinks he’s doing a pretty good job.

“Are we really not going to tell them?” Bellamy hears Raven ask Murphy as he reaches the group.

“Why would we? This is so much more fun.” Murphy laughs.

“Who are we not telling, what?” Bellamy asks.

Raven turns to face him, eyes wide for just a moment. “Damn, Bellamy. You scared the shit out of me. You and your sister are ninjas, I swear.”

Murphy slaps a hand on Bellamy’s back. “We’re not telling you and Little Blake that you guys are the most annoying humans on the planet.”

“Hey!” Octavia slaps at Murphy’s arm. “Take that back. You love me.”

“Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that,” Murphy smirks.

Bellamy narrows his eyes at Murphy. He doesn’t know what the hell he’s up to, but he doesn’t trust his friend for a moment. He’s keeping something from him, but Bellamy’s going to let him keep his secret for now. “Plus, we all know that you’re the most annoying human on the planet.”

“Now there’s the Blake sass I know and love,” Raven snarks as she threads her arm through his. “Come on, I want to go look at some of Clarke’s pieces again and since you haven’t seen them yet I can show you the best ones.”

“Sure.” Bellamy lets Raven lead him away with Luna on their heels, glancing back to find the others whispering with their heads bent together. What is going on? 

“Look, this one is the centerpiece of the whole show,” Raven says, drawing his attention to the painting that they’ve stopped in front of.

Bellamy stares at it—the silvers, blues, and blacks with bronze accents and it seems familiar somehow but he can’t figure it out. There’s something about the painting that draws him in. It feels hopeful and unexpected. He shakes his head to clear it. He doesn’t know where that came from, but he nods. “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Raven grins at him and there’s something in her eyes. Something is going on with his friends and he needs to figure out what it is. Before he can say anything Raven is leading him to another painting while Luna starts giving a commentary of her thoughts on the piece and he lets it drop. He can deal with another night.

* * *

“Clarke?” 

Clarke hurries over to the counter, snatching up her peppermint mocha and brings it to her lips. She swallows quickly, hissing at the heat but takes another sip quickly. It’s freezing outside and she feels it in her bones. A little bit of a burnt tongue is worth it. She’s not paying attention as she spins around, heading towards an empty table which is how she manages to crash into a wall of a man—her hot coffee spilling all over her hand and down the front of his jacket.

“Fuck!” Clarke drops the cup as she shakes her hand. That’s going to leave a mark. “I’m so sorry.”

The man laughs, drawing her attention to his face. “It’s okay, the upside to leather? It’s pretty easy to clean liquids off of. And while I generally prefer to drink my-” He pauses for a moment to run a finger across his jacket before bringing it to his lips. “Peppermint mochas, at least I’ll smell good all day.”

Clarke doesn’t even try to stop the laugh that spills from her lips. “Let me grab some napkins so we can get it cleaned up? And then let me buy you another coffee? Seeing as I have to get myself another anyway.”

The man follows Clarke to the area where the napkins are, taking them from her when she offers them. He wipes off his jacket and Clarke thinks he’s going to decline her offer, but he surprises her when he instead says, “How about you let me buy you another drink since yours was wasted?”

“But I’m the one that ran into you so I should be the one that buys  _ you _ a coffee,” Clarke insists. 

The man laughs before shaking his head. “Fine, I’ll let you buy me a coffee.” He extends his hand. “I’m Bellamy.”

“Clarke.” She slides her hand into his and she feels like she knows him from somewhere, but she can’t put her finger on it. She’s sure that if she had met him before she’d remember it. He’s a memorable man—not someone easily forgotten. 

Bellamy holds her hand in his for longer than necessary and Clarke feels herself blush. She looks away as she pulls her hand from his—already missing the added heat. “So what kind of coffee should I get you?”

“Well, I think I’m in the mood for a peppermint mocha now.” Bellamy winks at her when her eyes dart to him. “I mean it  _ did _ taste great on my jacket, but I’m sure it’ll taste better in a cup. 

Clarke laughs as she heads to the counter, feeling him falling into step beside her. “It probably does.” She quickly orders their drinks, giving her name once more. 

“I have a friend meeting me here soon, but would you like to sit with me for a bit?” Bellamy grins down at her. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Clarke grins because she really would. It’s been almost three months since the Halloween party and while she’d tried to figure out who the mystery man she’d connected with was, she hadn’t had any luck. She’d honestly given up. And a few good moments with a man that she didn’t even know their name was  _ not _ a good reason to give up on her own personal meet-cute.

They settle at a table, but her name is called before either of them can speak. Clarke starts to get up, but Bellamy lays a hand on her arm. “I’ve got it.” 

Clarke looks down, smiling into the table as he walks away. She’s giddy, which is weird for her. She’s literally just spilled her coffee all over this man and they’ve barely spoken to one another. But she feels a connection to him—something she hasn’t felt with another person since Halloween and before that? It had been years.

“Here you go.” Bellamy sets one of the cups in front of her, their fingers brushing as she takes it from him as he settles into his seat. He takes a sip before meeting her eyes. “So, tell me a little about yourself, Clarke.”

Clarke takes a deep breath. Does she just go ahead and put it all out on the table now? Before she finds herself attached to yet another person that bolts as soon as they find out she has a kid? “Well, I just turned 30 in October. Single mother.” She pauses for a moment to gauge his reaction, but he’s still smiling at her. “An artist. Bi.”

“How old is your kid?” Bellamy asks, leaning forward and he  _ actually _ looks interested in the answer.

“She’s ten—almost eleven.” Clarke grins, already unlocking her phone to show him a picture. She blushes, starting to pull the phone back, but he stops her.

“She’s cute.” He glances up at her, still holding onto both her hand and her phone. “You had her young.”

Clarke hesitates before nodding. “Is this really a story you want to hear?”

“I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t want to.” Bellamy releases her hand, but not before brushing his thumb against her wrist. “But before I let you tell me how about I tell you a bit about me if that will make you feel more comfortable?”

Clarke turns her phone upside down, setting it down on the table. “That  _ might _ help.”

“Bellamy Blake, 35. Never married. No kids—although I practically raised my sister. She’s a little younger than you. History Professor at Arkadia U, specializing in Greek history and mythology. You  _ don’t _ want me to get started on that because I’ll go on for hours.” Bellamy grins. “Honestly, I’m a huge nerd.”

“Well, you certainly don’t  _ look _ like a nerd.” Clarke smiles bashfully and she doesn’t think she’s imagining the tips of his ears going red as he ducks his head. “Also, if there had been professors that looked like you when I was at Arkadia U then maybe I wouldn’t have gotten knocked up my sophomore year.” She shrugs. “I ended up dropping out although I’ve been taking classes when I could to get my teaching degree. I want to teach art to kids. I’ve been lucky that I’ve been successful in my career as an artist, but I’ve always wanted to teach.”

“It’s hard.” Bellamy nods. “But it’s worth it.”

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Madi, that’s my daughter’s name was a happy accident for me. For her dad? Not so much. Turns out I was just his girl on the side. He’d been with his girlfriend since middle school. He tried to get me to get rid of her and then I found out why—he didn’t want his girlfriend to find out because he’d just proposed.” Clarke let out a small laugh. “Raven, that was his girlfriend, is now one of my best friends. We both dumped him. She helped me a lot when Madi was young. My mom was not supportive for a long time.”

“That sounds hard.” Bellamy reaches over and takes her hand in his. “Does Madi ever see her dad?”

“Not really.” Clarke shrugs. “He sends her a check for her birthday and Christmas every year. He didn’t meet her until she was six. She’s seen him a handful of times since then and he just lives over in Polis.”

“What a douche.” Bellamy shakes his head as he squeezes her hand. “Sounds like you’re both better off without him.”

Clarke nods. “Oh, we are. And he’s much too busy with his  _ actual _ family for Madi. He said that to me once. Luckily Madi doesn’t feel like she’s missing out on anything. My friends are her family. One of my closest friends has been there for us since she was born and he’s more of a dad to her than her own dad.”

“It’s good that you have friends like that.” Bellamy pauses. “I bet having a kid makes things hard for dating.”

“No kidding.” Clarke shakes her head. “You don’t even want to know the number of people that have run away as soon as I mention that I have a kid.”

“Their loss is my gain.” Bellamy is still smiling as he watches her. 

Clarke can feel her face heat up again as she lets out a small laugh. “A smooth talker are we?”

“Sometimes.” Bellamy’s laughter is loud and infectious and it makes her smile. “I need to run to the bathroom, don’t run out on me, okay?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke grins to herself as he walks away, picking up her phone to text Raven. 

  
  


Bellamy takes a deep breath as he looks at himself in the mirror. He’d been in a terrible mood when he’d left his house to meet Murphy at the coffee shop. He and Octavia had gotten into a fight because after less than six months of dating she and Lincoln are engaged. It’s not that he doesn’t approve of Lincoln—because he does. It’s just so fast and she’s his baby sister. Yes, she’s almost thirty and she’s old enough to make her own decisions, but he’s just so afraid of her getting hurt. It’s not like this would be the first time she’d made a bad decision about a guy, but he should’ve known better than to voice his concerns. 

When the blonde had bumped into him, spilling her coffee all over him there had been a split second where he’d almost snapped at her. But then she’d cursed, eyes wide and all he could do was smile. He glances at his watch and sighs. Murphy will be here any minute, but he is really enjoying talking to Clarke. Hopefully, Murphy will be running behind as usual. 

Bellamy makes his way back to the table to find Clarke texting on her phone. “Madi?”

Clarke shakes her head. “Raven, actually. She and her girlfriend are at the carnival with Madi. I was going to meet her, but I told her that I won’t be making it after all.”

“Well, I don’t want to keep you from your daughter,” Bellamy stutters. It’s not like he  _ wants _ her to leave, but he doesn’t want to be  _ that _ guy either.

“It’s fine.” Clarke smiles. “They’ll spoil her without me there so she’ll be happy. Plus, I’m enjoying myself.”

Bellamy smiles. “Me too.”

They talk about everything—books, politics, movies, tv shows, and even dating horror stories. It’s just so easy to talk to her. 

“It’s nice to meet someone I can talk to.” Clarke smiles. “The last time I met someone I felt a connection to, I had to run out because Madi had a really bad fever and Raven was bringing her to the emergency room. I never even got his name.”

Bellamy freezes. There’s no way, right. “When was this?”

“Halloween. I was at a friend’s masquerade party.” Clarke shakes her head. “The best couple of hours I’d hate in a while—until now. Wait, is that weird to say?”

Bellamy laughs. “You weren’t by any chance dressed as Cinderella, were you?”

Clarke pauses, frowning. “Yes...but how do you? No fucking way!” Clarke laughs. “ _ You _ were the hot Father Time?”

“That was me.” Bellamy stares at her in disbelief. “How is this even possible? Wait!” Bellamy grabs his messenger bag, digging around in it. He lets out a sound of triumph when he finds the watch. “I believe this is yours.”

“Oh my God.” Tears fill Clarke’s eyes as she takes it from him, fastening it around her wrist. “I thought I’d lost this for good.”

“The clasp was broken. I got it fixed.” Bellamy grins. “I’d hoped that I could use it to find you, but no luck.”

Clarke lets out a watery laugh. “You don’t understand what this means to me, Bellamy. This was my dad’s watch, he died when I was in high school. It’s the last thing I have of him.”

Bellamy takes her hand into his again and smiles. “Then I’m glad I was finally able to find you and return it.” His watch catches the light and he frowns. “Shit. My friend should’ve been here an hour ago.” He glances around, eyes landing on Murphy who is sitting at a table near the door smirking at him. Bellamy waves him over, standing up as Murphy approaches. “I’m sorry, man. Why didn’t you come over?”

“It looked like you were busy.” Murphy shrugs as he reaches them.

“Murphy, this is Clarke aka Cinderella from Masquerade. Clarke this is my friend-”

“Murphy?” Clarke laughs as she stands up and wraps her arms around Murphy who pulls her close.

Bellamy is very confused. “I’m sorry, you two know each other?”

Clarke nods as she pulls away from Murphy. “Only since childhood.”

“Really?” Bellamy turns his attention back to Murphy, glaring. “So I assume that means that Murphy would recognize your dad’s watch then?”

“I would imagine so.” Clarke looks between Murphy and Bellamy, confused.

“So you’ve known this  _ whole _ time that it was Clarke that I was looking for and you just didn’t bother to say anything?” Bellamy growls. “You’re an asshole.”

Murphy holds up his hands in surrender. “Hey, now. THere’s no reason to get mad at me. It wasn’t my business and I know that you’re both romantic saps so you’d love the whole serendipity story for when you guys did find one another again.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m surprised that it took you guys this long to meet. She knows O, too.”

“Oh my God!” Clarke laughs, eyes wide as her hand fly to her mouth. “You’re Octavia’s big brother that she’s been trying to set me up with.”

Bellamy’s brow furrows, trying to remember if his sister had mentioned trying to set him up with someone. He thinks he recalls her mentioning that she’d met a girl that she thought would be perfect for him and as usual, he’d blown her off. “Well, shit. You’re Lincoln’s friend.”

“Yup, Lincoln and Murphy are two of my small group of friends. Then there’s Raven-”

“Raven Reyes?” Now it’s Bellamy’s turn to laugh. “She’s my mechanic. And we eat at Luna’s diner all the time.”

“From what I hear Raven isn’t just your mechanic.” Clarke giggles. “I’m pretty sure there was a mention of you guys sleeping together at some point. I don’t know why I didn’t put the names together before.”

“Me neither.” Bellamy just grins at her.

Murphy shakes his head. “How is it that the two of you haven’t met yet? It’s beyond me.”

Clarke smiles, ducking her head. “I guess it just wasn’t time for us to meet yet.”

“I guess not.” Bellamy can’t tear his eyes off of her. Murphy’s right—it’s crazy that they haven’t met before now. He wonders what other friends they have in common. “What about Monty? Miller? Do you know them too?”

“Monty Green? His wife is one of my best friends. Miller? As in Nathan Miller?” Clarke’s face lights up. “Me, Nathan, and Murphy were inseparable as kids. I haven’t seen him in a while. This is crazy.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Murphy scowls. “It’s fate that the two of you met. I got it. Now, I’ve had three cups of coffee in the last hour while I waited for the two of you to realize I was waiting. The movie starts in like 30 minutes and I don’t feel like being late.”

Bellamy shoots Clarke an apologetic grin. “Sorry, we have plans with the guys to go see the new action movie.” He rolls his eyes because he’s really not looking forward to the movie, but it’s what the others had wanted to see. “We really do have to get going.”

Clarke smiles as she holds out her hand. “Let me see your phone.” 

Bellamy doesn’t hesitate as he unlocks it and hands it to her, waiting as she punches in what he assumes is her number before handing it back to him. He laughs when he reads it. “Cinderella?”

“Well, I could’ve just put Princess, but I wanted to make sure you knew which princess you were calling.” Clarke grins up at him. “You better call.”

“Oh, I will. Trust me.”

Murphy makes gagging noises. “This is going to be terrible.”

“No, it’s going to be great.” Clarke leans up and kisses Murphy’s cheek before turning to Bellamy and doing the same. “I look forward to your call.”

Bellamy watches her walk away and he knows that he’s blushing, but that doesn’t stop his grin. He glances at Murphy who is smirking at him. “Shut up.”

“Hell, no. I will not and you can’t make me.” Murphy slings an arm around Bellamy’s shoulders. “Now come on, we have a movie to catch and I can’t wait to tell the guys about this.”

Bellamy knows that he should object, but he doesn’t care. He found her—the girl of his dreams. Nothing is going to ruin this for him. Not even Murphy.


End file.
